kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Master Jaha
|actor = }} Master Jaha is a Duel Master in the Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters series. Her full name has not been revealed. Description She's tiny, creepy, and disturbingly at home around the creatures from the Darkness Civilization. In other words, Master Jaha is not your typical old woman. She has a dark sense of humor that will make you laugh out loud, but she's often at odds with Ray and his friends. Every once in a while, though, Jaha will confuse them by taking their side. Just what is her game? The most resourceful of the Duel Masters, Master Jaha collects secrets kept hidden on both sides of the Veil. From her voodoo lounge in the Dojo, she sends out her informants to silently observe and report what others, particularly The Choten, don't want seen or known. Rumors persist that Master Jaha also keeps secrets about her own past; ones that even the other Masters don't know about. Jaha is a powerful duelist, using an assortment of banishing spells as she fights with her specter, . Plot In Darkness of Heart Pt. 2, it is revealed that Master Jaha had fought the brother of and Gregoria, Princess of Malevolence. This resulted in Jaha gaining her arm-like walking stick, which she reminded Megaria had "once belonged to Megaria's brother." Though much of her other early history is unknown, she was apparently part of the Council of Duel Masters at the same time as August, Nigel Brightmore, Ken Okamoto, and Tiera. When it came to the fight at The Choten's base as seen in The Rising Pt. 1, Master Nigel revealed that he was on The Choten's side, saying that he would rather work for The Choten then befriend the creatures. Master Jaha agrees with this and switches sides as she quotes "this is the way of Darkness." Later in The Rising Pt. 2, it is revealed that she only faked switching sides so that she could attack Nigel while his guard was down. In Heart of Darkness: Part 1, it is revealed that Master Jaha had turned Megaria and Gregoria's brother into the walking cane that she uses. Before banishing Megaria back to the Darkness Civilization during The Choten's siege on the Duel Master Temple, Master Jaha was aged by Megaria. Megaria indicated that in doing so she was "finishing what she had started" during their first meeting, indicating that Jaha's advanced age was likely due to Megaria's magic. In The Evolution Will Not Be Televised, Master Isao Okamoto uses some of his mana to keep Master Jaha alive. When the Spell of Radiant Purification was cast, the curse that Megaria had previously cast on Jaha was reversed, and she was restored to her true age. Creatures (only while using the Shield of Unity) * * * (Partner) * * * * (Multiple) * * (only while using the Cloak of Dark Illusion) * * (multiple) * }} Spells * The Spell of Banishment * Veil Creation Spell Quoted or referred to on cards }} Trivia * In Episode 13 of Season 1, she refers to Master Kimora as an "ox" and claims that Gabe's back is "very comfortable". * Master Jaha is the second Duel Master who has broken the rule of not touching a creature during the series. ** Her first touched creature was Megaria's brother who was a Dark Lord. Gallery Younger Jaha.png|A younger Master Jaha sees her reflection. Old Jaha.png|An older Jaha after losing a plethora of mana. Category:Character